The Black Order's Kitties
by HelenMayson
Summary: Lavi, Allen et Kanda se font transformer en chat lors d'une enième expérience du département scientifique...Et les filles de la congrégation de confient beaucoup aux chats...en résumé c'est ça je crois, pour comprendre le reste, lisez.
1. Chapter 1

**Aucun personnage de cette fiction ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hoshino Katsura et à personne d'autre, bien, ceci étant dit, enjoy ! ^^**

**Chapitre 1 :**__

Komui avait sollicité l'aide des membres du département scientifique pour ranger son bureau, pour ne pas dire les laisser faire tout le boulot et donner les directives de loin…Enfin bref, ces derniers, n'ayant pas réellement le choix se dirigèrent, plein de courage, vers la grotte chaotique que l'on nommait autrefois bureau. Ils emmenèrent cependant un grand nombre de leur expérience « scientifiques » avec eu, prétextant que cela les aiderait.

Sur la route qui les menait à leur prison, les scientifiques rencontrèrent Allen et Lavi, ces derniers se rendant eux aussi au bureau de Komui pour rendre un rapport de mission. Y voyant une occasion de finir plus rapidement le travail, ils demandèrent aux deux jeunes exorcistes de les aider. Lavi fit une légère moue, ne voulant pas froisser ses amis mais montrant son dénuement d'intérêt pour leur proposition, cependant, Allen ne pouvant rien refuser - et n'ayant non plus pas trop le choix - accepta la requête. L'un se retrouva alors à balayer et à faire les poussières tandis que l'autre ramassait des papiers et des objets qui n'avaient rien à faire dans cette pièce. Lavi, qui commençait à en avoir assez leva la tête vers les membres du département scientifique et remarqua que ces derniers ne faisaient rien de plus que traficoter des mélanges et des mixtures, cela lui rappela le drame qui l'avait rajeuni lui et Kanda, un frisson lui parcouru le dos et il alla voir Allen qui était visiblement fatigué lui aussi :

-Allen, qu'est-ce qu'il nous font là ?

-Je n'en sais rien…répondit-il en se tournant vers les intéressés

-Je le sens pas leur truc, ça me rappelle rien de bon à moi.

-Je suis d'accord.

Allen se leva et posa ses activités précédentes avant de se diriger vers ses amis, mais un désordre assourdissant se fit entendre à l'extérieur du bureau, ainsi que des bruits de pas se précipitant en leur direction, puis des miaulements, des grognements, des hérissements. Enfin ils virent arriver Reever avec un chat, ce dernier était couvert de traces de griffure et tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir l'animal. Il s'excusa en bousculant Allen puis déposa le chat sur une table, ou ce qui ressemblait à une table :

-Un chat? D'où vient-il ? Demanda Lavi, d'un ton curieux

-Du laboratoire de la branche africaine. Répondit Reever

-Je ne connais pas cette race…ajouta le jeune bookman, intrigué

-Il s'agit d'un chat dont on a modifié l'ADN pour y ajouter celui de nombreux autres félins, nous avons décidé d'en prélever un échantillon pour notre expérience…continua l'homme, prenant tout un coup un air sombre et machiavélique.

Il saisit le chat qui se débattait toujours, l'un des scientifiques approcha une lame du félin. Lavi voyant brandir l'arme se précipita vers ce dernier, arracha le chat des griffes de son bourreau, mais ce dernier se fit malgré tout légèrement par la lame, faisant tomber quelques gouttes de son sang dans les mixtures maudites. Kanda, passant par là et intrigué par les bruits étranges venant de la pièce entra, à ce moment, Lavi tomba lourdement sur Allen, libérant le chat qui bondit sur la table avant de s'enfuir. Le saut du chat fit voler les potions maléfiques des scientifiques et tombèrent sur nos deux jeunes exorcistes, ainsi que sur Kanda.

Un épais nuage de vapeur se forma, une odeur étrange traversa les narines de nos trois amis, Allen commença à avoir la nausée, il avança vers la porte, puis tentant de se lever, il s'effondra près de Kanda, lui déjà inconscient. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Allen n'avait toujours pas perdu cette sensation de nausée, il ouvrit les yeux, et les objets qu'il avait déjà vu dans la pièce lui semblèrent étrangement grands, près de lui, il y avait un majestueux chat dont le pelage était d'un noir brillant, ressemblant plus à du bleu foncé, et ce dernier était couché sous un amas de vêtements, un uniforme d'exorciste, et plus il le regardait, plus celui-lui ressemblait à celui de…..Kanda ! Allen ne rêvait pas, il s'agissait de Kanda, évanouit sous l'apparence d'un chat, il s'approcha de lui, et lorsqu'il voulu poser sa main sur son ami, il vit une patte. La panique le prit alors, une patte, comment était-ce possible, il courut dans tout les coin, cherchant à se regarder dans un miroir, mais n'en trouvant pas, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

-Allen ? C'est toi ?

Le jeune garçon se retourna et vit un chat roux aux yeux verts et ayant une tache noir sur l'œil droit. Il avança vers lui, le regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'un revenant, puis se regardant dans les yeux dans les yeux : « AAAAAAAAh ! Un chat ! Je me suis transformé en chat ! » Pensèrent mutuellement les deux jeunes gens. Puis des voix familières, à savoir celles des membres du département scientifiques qui les appelaient : « Allen, Lavi ? Où êtes-vous ? Minou minou minou ? » Répétaient-ils. « Minou ?! » redirent en même temps Allen et Lavi, exaspérés. Ils bondirent en même temps sur le bureau de Komui, faisant face aux traîtres qui avaient osé leur faire ce tour.

-Allen, Lavi, vus êtes là, Dieu soit loué nous….

-Espèce de traîtres ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ?!

-Pardon, c'est l'expérience qui a mal tourné, appelez ça…les risques du métier.

-Les risques du métier ?! On est des chats, t'appelle ça comment toi ?!

-Ok, ok, on va trouver une solution…

-J'espère bien, et ce avant que Kanda ne se réveille et…

Mais trop tard, à trop parler la parole porte malheur, et c'est ainsi que Kanda se réveilla avec une humeur de chien (sans jeu de mot bidon) et cria à l'assemblée « WTF ! Qui est l'abruti qui m'a fait ça ?! Moyashi, Lavi ! »

Reever tenta tant bien que mal de calmer le kendoka qui, visiblement en colère, avait le poil hérissé et toutes griffes dehors.

-Redonnez moi mon apparence immédiatement ou je vous jure que la seul chose que vous verrez demain c'est le cul des anges ! S'énerva le jeune homme

-Ok, on va essayer de vous fabriquer un antidote…bafouilla Reever

-Et ça prendra combien de temps ? Interrogea Lavi

-une semaine, un mois, je ne sais pas. Répondit l'homme

-Un mois dans un corps de chat ?! Je ne le supporterais pas ! S'accabla le bookman

-Allez cherchez du secours pour vous aider ! Proposa Allen

-Non, si Komui l'apprend, il nous suspendra pour nos recherches « scientifiques » et on devra être de corvée de nettoyage pendant longtemps ! Non, on ne le dira à personne !

-Mais on ne peut pas rester comme ça, et les missions ?

-On dira que vous y êtes allé, ou que vous êtes parti vous reposer, et pensez à ce que dirait les autres exorcistes si ils vous voyaient en chat.

Cette pensée effleura l'esprit des trois exorcistes, les moqueries, les compatissants regards, les rires et autres balivernes, leurs égaux leur empêcha de parler, ils acceptèrent donc de ne rien dire, mais cela n'allait pas se passer en faveur des scientifiques, et ce fut Kanda qui commença :

-trois jours, c'est tout ce que je vous donne, pas une seconde de plus. Si je n'ai pas retrouvé mon apparence et mon Mugen dans trois jours, je vous grifferais jusqu'à ce que votre chaire se sépare de vos os, compris !

Même sous cette apparence féline, les menaces de Kanda étaient toujours aussi convaincantes, et ce fut sans attendre que les scientifiques se mirent à la recherche d'un antidote. Les trois garçons, ne pouvant rien faire dans l'état actuel des choses, sortirent du bureau de leur superviseur pour vivre ces trois jours dans la peau de félin.

**Premier chapitre terminé, j'espère que ça vous plait, surtout donnez moi votre avis, car si il y a des choses qui vous paraissent incohérentes ou incorrectes, faite le moi savoir afin que je l'améliore dans le prochain chapitre, sur ce, à la prochaine ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Les trois exorcistes marchaient dans les locaux de la Congrégation, oubliant presque qu'ils s'étaient, il y a quelques minutes de cela, transformé en chat par la faute des allumés du département scientifique. Les objets, les pièces, tout dans ces bâtiments leur semblaient à la fois familier et nouveau. Etant donné leur taille, ils se faufilèrent entre les meubles afin de ne pas se faire repérer par leurs compagnons de combat, passant entre les barreaux des fenêtres, rampant sous les meubles les plus bas, cette nouvelle position de félin leur attribuait de nombreux avantages, dont cette souplesse et cette agilité.

Kanda se sépara de ses deux amis, visiblement, sa tendance solitaire avait été décuplée par ses instincts de chat. Allen et Lavi montèrent sur une haute étagère où personne, mis à part si elle était très grande, ne pourrait les voir, juste en face de cette étagère, il y avait un miroir, et Allen vit son reflet, il s'approcha du bord pour mieux se regarder. Il avait un pelage blanc, la marque autrefois sur son œil gauche s'était transformée en une ligne rouge, légère, discrète, à peine visible entre les poils et son bras gauche était tout simplement devenu une patte noire. Et sans être prétentieux, il était plutôt mignon, d'ailleurs, s'il s'était un jour retrouvé nez à nez avec un chat identique, il est certain qu'il aurait eu la faiblesse de l'adopter, cela lui rappela le chat qu'il avait perdu avant d'entrer à la congrégation.

Mais ses pensée furent interrompu par la sensation de mains au-dessous de lui, en effet il se faisait soulevé par quelqu'un, mais qui serait assez grand pour….Il se vit atterrir dans les bras de Noise, ce dernier avait aussi repéré Lavi et il s'empressa de mettre la main sur le jeune chat roux. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, ils ne se débattirent pas des masses mais tentèrent de faire illusion. Noise amena les chats dans un des salons de la Congrégation, ces derniers furent laissés sur l'un des canapés principaux, ainsi l'homme les laissa, et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte. Allen descendit du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte, mais étant fermée, il était assez difficile pour lui de sortir.

Il essaya d'atteindre la poignée mais sans succès, ce statut de chat n'avait visiblement pas que des avantages, après plusieurs essais, il observa la salle où il se trouvait, les fenêtres étaient fermée, aucune bouche d'aération en vue, ils étaient bel et bien coincé cette fois ci. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre, la porte s'ouvrit alors et Lenalee entra, Allen se plaqua contre le mur, passant près des pieds de la jeune fille et réussissant à sortir, Lavi, lui, étant distrait, ne vit ni n'entendit arriver son amie, et ne pu rien faire lorsque Lenalee le prit dans ses bras. Elle le regarda et lui sourit, puis, voyant arriver Noise, elle lui demanda ce que faisait ce chat à la congrégation :

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé errant dans les couloirs, il y en avait un blanc aussi, mais…où est-il ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, il a dû réussir à sortir.

-Ah…au fait, Reever m'a prévenu que Lavi, Allen et Kanda étaient allés en mission quelque part en Alaska, ils ne reviendraient pas avant trois jours au plus tôt.

« Alaska ?! » pensa Lavi, quelle excuse bidon…enfin, ils avaient au moins obtenu trois jours de sursis pour expliquer leur absence. Il voulait s'enfuir mais cela signifiait griffer Lenalee, et il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ne lui était pas très désagréable, en effet, il était blotti contre la poitrine de la jeune fille, la sensation de chaleur et de moelleux ne le dérangeait pas, et il n'avait de plus pas très envie de bouger. Et cela ne le dérangea pas non plus lorsque Lenalee demanda à Noise si elle pouvait le garder pendant un temps. L'homme n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, Lavi se retrouva être l'animal de compagnie attitré de Lenalee, du moins le temps qu'il aurait cette forme féline. La jeune fille l'emmena donc, lui caressant la tête, et Lavi trouvait un certain plaisir à ces caresses.

Allen, ayant réussi à s'enfuir, se remit en route, ne sachant bien évidemment pas où il pourrait aller. Il marchait comme un chat apeuré, cherchant à éviter tout contact avec les hommes et lorsqu'il se trouva face à une porte, sans réellement savoir où elle menait, il la poussa et cette dernière s'ouvrit sous un léger grincement. Il se faufila à l'intérieur et sursauta lorsque la porte se referma dans un claquement. Il était encore prit au piège, et dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas qui plus est ! En effet, avant d'arriver à cette pièce, il avait marché vers un escalier qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il semblerait qu'il s'agissait un étage inconnu de lui, et la pièce où il avait atterri se trouvait être une chambre, mais pas de fenêtre d'où il pourrait s'enfuir. Soudain un autre grincement de porte, une forme féminine se forma, il s'agissait de LouFa de la branche asiatique, mais que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi un membre de la branche asiatique serait à la Congrégation ?

Cependant, cette question ne l'effleura qu'un instant avant de disparaître lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille en question : elle était mouillée, avait les cheveux trempée, et n'était couverte que d'une serviette de bain, visiblement elle était sortit de son bain, surprise par le claquement de la porte. Elle s'approcha de la porte pour voir ce qui avait causé ce bruit et vit un chat blanc, ce dernier, plutôt surpris par ce qu'il voyait ne bougea pas, jusqu ce que la jeune fille le prenne dans ses bras et le serre contre sa poitrine. Allen s'étonna même que, mine de rien, cette dernière soit assez bien développé à ce niveau, c'est là que son esprit reprit son sérieux, il tenta de se débattre, gesticulant de telle façon qu'il défit le nœud de la serviette de bain, faisant choir sur le sol le seul habit de son amie. Il eu alors un blocage, sous sa sensation de la texture charnue et douce de la peu de LouFa. La jeune fille ne faisant d'ailleurs pas attention au fait d'être nue devant un chat, elle le posa sur son lit, prit la serviette et retourna dans la salle de bain. Allen paniqua alors, coincé dans une chambre d'où il ne pourrait s'échapper, et en plus avec LouFa prenant une douche, et d'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle foutait à la Congrégation, mais pour l'instant, c'était la dernière chose qui lui importait…

Kanda, le solitaire du groupe avait lui aussi été capturé par un individu de sexe féminin, à savoir l'impératrice de la catastrophe, la reine des excuses et de la bourde, la maîtresse incontestée de la gaffe, j'ai nommée Miranda Lotto. Les circonstances dans lesquelles le kendoka s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de la jeune femme restaient floues mais relativement simples : le chat s'était endormi sur une chaise, à l'écart du monde, et la jeune femme, souhaitant elle aussi se mettre à l'écart, se dirigea vers cette chaise pour s'y asseoir. Il s'était ainsi fait écrasé par le postérieur de cette dernière, la griffant au passage, mais, on ne sait pas quel miracle, il avait réussi à se faire traîné jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme, et s'engageait maintenant un combat psychologique entre Kanda et Miranda, cette dernière essayant de l'amadouer, et lui, la regardant comme si elle était une attardée mentale : « Minou, minou, viens voir tata Miranda… » Dit-elle. « Minou ? Est-elle folle ou en a-t'elle juste l'air ? » Pensa Kanda. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

Nos trois héros se retrouvent à la merci de trois individu sans chromosomes Y, Lavi étant le seul à ne pas trop se plaindre de son sort. Cette première journée en tant que chat commençait relativement mal, et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

**Voilà, chapitre 2 finis, j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis sur ce que je dois améliorer dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que ce que vous pensez de celui-ci. En tout cas merci et la prochaine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait déjà trois heures, trois heures que nos trois exorcistes avaient été transformés en chat, pourtant, il leur semblait que cela avait déjà duré un jour. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Miranda continuait à essayer d'apprivoiser Kanda, ce dernier perdant de plus en plus patience et se retenant de lui sauter dessus pour lui lacérer le visage. Mais en même temps, cela l'amusait de voir la jeune femme se donner tant de mal, et en un sens, elle lui faisait pitié. Puis voyant la réaction presque moqueuse du félin, Miranda s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se mit à rire, elle riait d'elle-même, car à vrai dire, déjà être, sauf preuve du contraire, la plus grande gaffeuse qui existe sur cette terre, mais en plus attiré la pitié d'un chat, c'était plus que désolant. Son rire fit alors place à un sourire triste, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, Kanda se décalant en vitesse pour ne pas se faire écraser, elle tomba près du kendoka et se tourna vers lui, à ce moment précis, Kanda se sentit comme transpercé par le regard de la jeune femme, un regard plein de sensibilité, de persévérance et même de force, un regard qui désempara même le roi de glace nommé Kanda. Et ce dernier ne su pas pourquoi, mais l'envi qu'il avait de la griffer se dissipa, et il ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle leva la main pour le caresser…

Lavi lui, avait été affublé d'un ruban rouge et d'une clochette, présent que Lenalee lui avait attribué à son arrivée dans sa chambre. Ce dernier se demanda ce que les filles trouvaient de mignon à étouffer les animaux avec toute sorte de collier, il aurait aussi pu se retrouver avec un gros nœud rose ou un collier clouté. Mis à part ce désaccord en matière de bijou, il ne se sentait pas trop mécontent de son sort : les trois heurs qu'il avait passé en tant que chat avait été quelques unes des plus agréables de sa vie, cajoler par Lenalee, il s'était même surpris à ronronner. Il s'étonna aussi de la surprenante manie que les filles avaient de faire la conversation à leurs animaux de compagnie. Justement, elle venait d'entamer une discussion sur ce qu'elle détestait chez les hommes de la Congrégation, et elle venait à peine de commencer qu'elle avait terminé la liste des membres du département scientifique, à savoir les expériences bizarres qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'effectuer. « J'en connais quelque chose… » Pensa Lavi, puis elle commença la liste des exorcistes :

-Les exorcistes hommes sont certes très forts, puissants et de très bon stratèges…

-« je suis tout à fait d'accord ! » Pensa le chat, s'asseyant, tout à coup intéressé.

-…Mais ils sont très stupides !

-« ?! »

-Ils sont incapables de raisonner autrement que par le combat et la force physique…

-« Non ! Et moi alors, je suis très instruit, et je déteste la violence ! »

-Ils se croient supérieurs aux exorcistes femmes !

-« C'est pas faux, enfin vu ce qu'on a aussi, Miranda c'est limite si on peut pas la laisser toute seule avec une punaise de peur qu'elle se tue avec, Toi, ben…no comment ! et la générale elle est flippante, en fait on a pas trop le choix. »

-Allen est limite celui qui se prend le moins au sérieux…

-« merci c'est toujours agréable pour moi… »

-C'est vrai, il y a déjà Kanda qui, malgré sa force, est très désarmé face aux femmes…

-« intéressant…continue je t'en pris… »

-Il n'est pas très gentil avec les femmes parce qu'il ne sait pas comment les aborder, même lorsqu'on était enfant, il passait son temps avec les grandes personnes, et toujours des hommes…

-« Kanda serait-il gay ?! »

-…même qu'il aurait eu plusieurs coup de foudre pour de jolies exorcistes dans le temps, mais jamais il n'a osé leur parler, et d'ailleurs, son allure froide les a sûrement effrayées.

-« ok, il aime les femmes. »

-Noise et Krory sont les seuls exorcistes hommes qui sont aimables…

-« Je suis vexé, je pensais qu'elle m'aimait bien… »

-Il y a Lavi aussi, il est très sympa, il essaye toujours de me faire rire quand j'ai pas le moral…

-« enfin un peu de justice ! »

-…Mais en y réfléchissant, c'est un guignol, très immature…

Ces mots eurent le poids d'un rocher lui tombant dessus. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça de lui, enfin, il est vrai qu'il était très enfantin et immature par moment, mais tout de même. Cette question existentielle ne fut pas réfléchie bien longtemps car Lenalee continuait à argumenter ses propos :

-…l'immaturité est ce que j'aime chez lui…tout comme sa stupide manie de toujours sourire, il met de bonne humeur les gens qui ne le veulent pas. Même Kanda, malgré son air taciturne l'aime bien.

-« Lenalee… »

L'expression de Lenalee devint alors plus sérieuse, plus triste à vrai dire, elle resta debout et silencieuse un moment :

-Au final, c'est peut-être ce qui me manquerait le plus s'il devait partir. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si l'un d'eux devait disparaître, je ne m'en remettrais sûrement jamais…

Le jeune bookman se leva et se dirigea vers sa maîtresse momentanée, qui en le voyant s'accroupi devant le lit, sans savoir pourquoi, il s'agissait peut-être d'un réflexe instinctif ou je ne sais quoi, mais il alla se frotter à la jeune fille, ronronnant et câlin comme un chat cherchant un peu de douceur. Lavi ne savait pas les raisons qui le poussaient à agir de cette façon, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était exactement ce qu'il devait faire, comme une conviction intérieur qui menait ses actes…

LouFa jouait avec Allen, elle avait terminé de se changer et était allongée avec le jeune chat, remuant une tige avec une clochette au bout. Le mouvement de cette clochette exaspérait Allen, si bien qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'attraper, mais étonnement la jeune fille était plus rapide que lui, et à chaque coup de patte qu'il envoyait, elle écartait rapidement l'objet. Allen se sentit alors stupide de ne pouvoir attraper une simple clochette, quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte, LouFa lâcha la tige et alla ouvrir. Komui et Bak entrèrent ensemble :

-Bonjour LouFa, j'espère que ta chambre te plait.

-Oui elle est très confortable, je vous remercie. Répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

-Bien, Bak et moi avons des affaires urgentes à terminer, les travaux que vous aviez à finir avec les membres de notre département scientifique vont devoirs être reportés, il semblerait qu'ils aient encore une chose urgente à finir.

-ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai de la compagnie…

Elle se tourna vers Allen mais ce dernier était déjà sur le point de filer quand il se figea lorsque la jeune fille l'appela : « Minou, j'espère que tu reviendra me voir. ». La meilleure chose qu'il ai pu faire aurait été partir sans se retourner, mais étant donné la personnalité conciliante de ce dernier, il se promit à lui-même de revenir la voir.

Il avait cependant réussi à sortir et il était maintenant à la recherche de ses amis, n'étant pas encore au courant du sort qu'ils avaient subi, il errerait dans les couloirs de la Congrégation jusqu'à ce qu'il les trouve.

**Ayé ! Chapitre 3 enfin fini, dans le chapitre 4 : « Mission impossible IV : Mon nom est Walker, Allen walker ! » en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plait, continuez à me donner votre avis et à la prochaine. Ciao !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Allen étant le seul à être sorti, ou du moins le seul à avoir voulu sortir, il se mit à la recherche de ses amis. Ces derniers étant dans la chambre de deux personnes différents, notre jeune chat blanc allait devoir les chercher, le problème était qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ainsi, commença une expédition digne des films d'espionnage : traquant la moindre trace, se faufilant et rasant les murs, Allen commençait réellement à si croire, cependant il ne savait toujours pas où pouvait se trouver ses deux amis. Puis il entendit la conversation qu'avaient Noise et Shaoji :

-Lenalee a adopté l'un des chats qui rodaient dans les couloirs, elle l'a emmené dans sa chambre.

-J'aurais pensé que Lenalee était plutôt chien, les chats sont rares ici.

Sans écouter le reste, Allen se précipita en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille, cependant, la porte de cette dernière était fermée, il repéra alors une bouche d'aération et sauta sur différents meubles pour y monter. Il rampa vers la sortie qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Lenalee et lorsqu'il se pencha, il vit Lenalee, allongée sur le dos et Lavi sur sa poitrine. Il semblait dormir mais on entendait les légers ronronnements qu'il laissait échapper lorsque la jeune fille le caressait. Allen chuchota son nom, du moins assez doucement pour que Lenalee n'entende pas et en espérant que l'ouïe de Lavi aurait été décuplé par sa transformation. Ce fut le cas car le chat roux leva soudainement la tête, ses oreilles dressées et remuant, puis il leva le museau en l'air et vit son ami qui l'appelait, tout ce qu'il fit en réponse fut de se recoucher. Allen s'énerva et se retint de crier avant de dire :

-Tu n'as pas honte de profiter de ta position de chat ?!

Lavi leva encore la tête et répondit d'un non, il ne pouvait pas parler étant donné qu'il se trouvait juste devant Lenalee, mais même sans parler, chaque réponse en mouvement qu'il donnait exaspérait Allen. Au point qu'il avait la fourrure hérissée.

-Lèves-toi et amène-toi immédiatement ! Tu vas pas rester un chat éternellement !

Lavi ne voulait clairement pas se lever, mais Allen avait raison sur un point, Lenalee ne devait pas s'habituer à sa présence et lui ne devait pas s'habituer à ce corps de chat, il se leva donc, avança vers le visage de la jeune fille et se frotta contre elle avant de se diriger vers la porte et de la gratter en miaulant. La jeune exorciste se leva à son tour et alla ouvrir :

-N'oublie pas de gratter quand tu reviendras.

Même s'il ne lui répondait pas, elle avait la conviction qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Elle referma la porte derrière lui, puis, lorsque la voie fut libre, Allen descendit de la bouche d'aération vers le bookman :

-Tiens Allen, quoi de neuf ?

-Pas de ça avec moi, tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais ?

-C'est bon, il n'y avait rien de pervers dans ce que je faisais, je me suis conduit en « chat »

-Trop justement, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

-Elle en avait besoin…

-De t'avoir sur la poitrine ?!

-Elle avait besoin d'un ami à qui parler, et tu sais très bien que jamais elle ne nous aurait parlé à nous.

-Pourquoi ? Elle ne se sentait pas bien ?

-Si tu avais entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'en avais le cœur brisé. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour se confier…

-Et il a fallut que…

Mais avant de pouvoir finir ce qu'il disait, Allen fut soudain prit d'un fou rire en voyant le ruban et la clochette dont était affublé son ami. Lavi ne comprit pas du premier coup, puis en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de son collier, il regarda le chat blanc d'un air mécontent :

-Allen, si tu avais été à ma place tu te serais peut-être retrouvé avec un gros nœud.

Mais le fou rire du jeune exorciste s'amplifia à la pensée de Lavi avec un nœud rose. Puis, agacé, le roux se s'assit et demanda :

-Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

Allen se calma et expliqua à son ami qu'il avait été emmené dans la chambre de LouFa, le bookman s'étonna de la présence de la jeune fille dans l'enceinte de la Congrégation, c'est alors que leur conversation fut interrompu par les pas de quelqu'un, ils allèrent se cacher sous un meuble et virent les pieds de quelqu'un, il s'agissait Jerry, le cuisinier, qui apportait une bouteille de lait et un bol, les deux félins se regardèrent et, comme prit par leur instinct, se mirent à suivre leur cher cuistot. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant la porte de Miranda et frappa, la jeune femme ouvrit et récupéra les objets avant de refermer la porte. Allen et Lavi cherchèrent un moyen d'entrer mais hélas, il n'y avait ni fente, ni bouche d'aération. Ils étaient impuissants mais ne comptaient pas se laisser abattre aussi facilement, aussi, ils cherchèrent une solution pour entrer…

A l'intérieur, Kanda était couché sur le lit, Miranda venait de poser le bol et de le remplir de lait, cependant le chat noir ne semblait pas prêt à boire.

-Viens, c'est pour toi.

-« Elle pense vraiment que je vais boire ça ? »

La jeune femme s'approcha du félin et mit son visage juste devant le sien :

- Se pourrait-il que tu n'aimes pas le lait ?

-« Très bonne déduction, Sherlock. »

-Tu n'es pas un chat ordinaire toi.

-« naaaaan tu crois ? »

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te donner à manger ?

-« du soba peut-être, ce serait pas de refus. »

-Si tu n'aime pas le lait, peut-être que tu aimeras le poisson ? Tu aimes le poisson ?

-« Tu parles souvent aux chats ? »

-Ou si je t'apportais une souris, tu dois aimer ça non ?

-« T'es malade ?! Une souris, pourquoi ne pas m'empoisonner aussi pendant que t'y es ! »

-Si seulement tu pouvais parler…

-« Si seulement tu pouvais te taire… »

Miranda regarda le chat en souriant, puis elle le souleva et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier, désemparé tentait de se débattre mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se posa sur son lit et leva le chat au ciel en le regardant. Ce regard, le même qui avait pendant un instant fait baissé sa garde de Kanda, et visiblement, le même effet se produisit une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux lui faisait cet effet, à chaque fois, c'était comme si il se noyait dans leur profondeur, et même si cela ne durait qu'un instant, cela le mettait mal à l'aise, car, n'étant déjà pas très agile avec les femmes, lorsqu'il se retrouvait en position de faiblesse comme à ce moment précis, cela le faisait se sentir démuni, affaibli et presque pitoyable. Mais ces sensations ne lui étaient pas inconnues, il les avait déjà ressenti, lorsqu'il avait encore son corps d'homme, et ce, avec des exorcistes qui étaient venu à la congrégation. Son triste passé sentimental revint à la charge, le même dont avait fait mention Lenalee, il se remémora alors ces évènements :

_Il était déjà assez mature pour tout comprendre, mais ne se rappelait pas de l'âge qu'il avait, mais il se souvenait des visages, cette première femme__, __il d'une exorciste venant de la branche nord américaine, elle était sûr d'elle, belle, talentueuse et puissante, la vision opposé que Kanda avait de Miranda quoi, cette jeune femme reparti et il ne la revit jamais, puis il y eu cette autre exorciste, blonde, au yeux bleus, une Kanda au féminin, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire face à une personne aussi puissante que lui ? Malgré que cela lui déplaise, cela l'attirait aussi. L'attirance qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ces deux femmes lui faisait se sentir al chaque fois qu'il était en leur présence, ce malaise n'avait rien à voir avec un mal de tête ou la nausée, il sentait au contraire une énergie étrange lui venir, son cœur palpitant sans raison apparente et sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Malgré tout, la grande maîtrise émotionnelle du kendoka l'avait aidé à ne pas se trahir face à ses compagnons…A vrai dire, il ressentait bien plus que de l'attirance, mais son égaux ne lui permettait pas de l'admettre…_

Miranda était l'opposée complètes de ces deux femmes, cependant leur regards étaient similaires, il se dit un instant que toutes les femmes avaient ce regard, cependant, Lenalee ne l'avait pas, et elle ne produisait pas le même effet. La jeune femme le posa sur le lit et le caressa, elle lui sourit, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du félin. La couleur bleue qui lui donnait ce regard froid et arrogant lui donnait un air assez majestueux, et en même temps angoissant :

-Tu sais, tu me rappelles quelqu'un ici…Kanda Yuu, tu ne le verra sûrement jamais, sous risque d'y perdre tes moustaches…

-« je n'aime pas les chats et alors ? »

-Tu as les même yeux que lui…angoissant et arrogant…D'ailleurs, on a toujours l'impression qu'il regarde les gens de haut, qu'il se croit supérieur à eux.

-« arrogant ?! Je ne suis pas arrogant, je sais juste que je suis plus fort ! »

-Mais au fond je suis sûre qu'il est doux comme un agneau…

-« Je ne suis pas un agneau, je suis un loup ! »

-…Et d'ailleurs, même s'il ne le montre pas, il tient beaucoup à ses amis…

-« Amis ?! Ces idiots qui me causent des problèmes ? »

-…D'ailleurs il n'hésite pas à venir les sauver en cas de besoin…

-« J'ai pas le choix, après y'aurait tout le monde pour me traiter de sans cœur ! »

-Même moi qui suis une véritable nulle comme exorciste, même si je ne fais que des bêtises, quand il me réprimande, je sais que c'est en voulant m'aider…

-« Où t'as vu que je voulais t'aider ? Chaque fois qu'on est en mission tu me pourri le voyage ! »

Elle le regarda plus près, lui souriant :

-Au fond, il est comme toi…gentil et affectueux…même si tu es un peu froid…

Kanda la regardait, puis, soupirant en lui-même, il décida de céder, pour quelques instants, à ce sentiment d'apaisement, et de s'y abandonner…

-« T'as de la chance que tes yeux me font fondre…C'est moi qui ai pensé ça ?! OcO »

Miranda s'approcha de lui, et il se laissa faire, se blottissant contre elle. Elle commença à lui caresser le cou, puis le ventre, et le kendoka se surpris à ronronner. Il trouva même un certain plaisir à se faire cajoler par une femme. Se frottant contre le cou de sa maîtresse temporaire, il se sentait bien, blotti contre la chaleur de ce corps, cette respiration, sentant de la même façon battre ce cœur, qui étrangement, battait au même rythme que le sien. Il se senti plonger dans un profond sommeil, entre douceur et quiétude, tout comme Miranda, cette dernière avait déjà cesser tout mouvement, sa main posée sur le dos de Kanda, les yeux fermés et ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Se mettant plus à l'aise, il se roula en boule et se colla un peu plus à la jeune femme, cherchant un peu plus de chaleur…

…Mes ses oreilles se dressent…un bruit…une corde qui se tend…deux voix…plutôt familières d'ailleurs…Il lève la tête et voit Lavi descendre, une corde accrochée à sa taille ainsi qu'à ses pattes façon mission impossible avec la musique de fond, Allen tenant la corde dans sa gueule pour ne pas faire subir une mauvaise chute au bookman, bien qu'il retomberait sur ses pattes. Kanda n'a aucune envie que ces deux troubles fête le dérangent…Et il avait l'intention de les en empêcher !

**Fin du chapitre 4, le 5 arrivera bientôt, j'espère que ça vous plait, continuez à me donner votre avis please^^ à la prochaine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Allen serrait la corde du plus qu'il pouvait, mais d'ailleurs, où l'avait-il trouver cette corde ? *image d'un canapé d'un des salons de la congrégation pleins de griffure, de déchirures et de fils coupés, en bref ce pov canapé a subi un « massacre à la tronçonneuse » version Lavi et Allen* Lavi lui était encore en train de descendre et Kanda cherchait comment les faire repartir…

Il se faufila discrètement vers l'extrémité du lit, cherchant à s'échapper le temps de surprendre ses deux intrus. Il réussi à passer sous le lit, sans qu'Allen et Lavi ne s'en aperçoivent. Lorsque le bookman posa une patte à terre, Allen chercha un moyen pour descendre à son tour, car, Lavi étant en bas, il n'y avait personne pour le retenir en cas de chute. Il regarda par le chemin qu'avait emprunté son ami et évalua la distance, avala sa salive et sauta, quelle meilleure façon de vérifier si les chats retombaient vraiment sur leurs pattes. Ce fut le cas, cependant avant de tomber sur ses pattes, Lavi lui servit de rembourrage. Se relevant, ils cherchèrent tout les deux leur ami Kanda. Ce dernier les guettant dan l'obscurité, se tenait prêt à l'affût de la moindre occasion, occasion de quoi ? Seul lui le savait, il devait à la fois se débarrasser de ses deux énergumènes, mais ce, sans réveiller Miranda, il fallait donc agir dans la discrétion et le silence le plus total. Allen et Lavi n'étaient cependant pas très faciles à avoir :

-Où est Kanda ? Demanda Allen

-Aucune idée, il a dut griffer Miranda et partir. Répondit Lavi

-Non, je ne pense pas, sinon Jerry ne se serait pas donné la peine d'apporter du lait. Reprit le jeune garçon

-« Vous pourriez pas parler moins fort ! » pensa Kanda

En effet, les deux jeunes gens parlaient d'une façon assez forte et risquaient à tout moment d'alerter la jeune femme. Justement, cette dernière remua en entendant les deux voix, Kanda resta silencieux et ne bougea pas, cependant les deux autres exorcistes continuaient à parler d'une voix forte, ce qui réveilla pour de bon Miranda, qui se leva, curieuse de savoir à qui appartenait les sons qu'elle avait entendu. Mais lorsque Lavi et Allen repérèrent la tête de la jeune femme, ils se précipitèrent sous un meuble. Lorsque la jeune exorciste posa un pied à terre et jeta un œil, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle commença à appeler Kanda, ce dernier étant caché sous le lit, ne fit bien évidemment aucun bruit, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire repérer par ses amis, et ne voulait donc pas se découvrir au regard de la jeune femme.

-Minou ? Minou ? Où t'es ?

Personne ne répondit, juste un étouffement de rire venant d'un meuble, mais il n'était pas assez fort pour que Miranda puisse l'entendre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain se trouvant dans sa chambre : « je le chercherais après, de tout façon, je doute qu'il puisse aller où que ce soit. ». Fermant la porte derrière elle, les deux étrangers précédents bondirent sur le lit.

-La voix est libre je pense, elle ne va pas revenir avant un moment.

-Maintenant cherchons Kanda.

Ils commencèrent à observer les environs du haut du lit, cherchant toujours le chat noir, qui lui, était prêt, toutes griffes dehors, puis il plongea sur les deux félins, qui eux étaient trop surpris pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils esquivèrent le premier coup de griffe, puis le second, demandant à Kanda ce qui lui prenait, ce dernier feignant de ne pas comprendre et gronda, le pelage hérissé, Lavi émit une hypothèse, entre deux coup de tête pour éviter les coup de pattes :

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Interrogea Allen

-Je pense que son instinct de chat a prit le dessus ! Répondit le bookman

-Il serait devenu un chat à part entière ?

-J'en ai peur !

Kanda se retint de rire afin de ne pas trahir sa couverture, il continua à attaquer ses amis, en les touchant le moins possible, bien qu'il avait envi de leur donner une petite leçon, Lavi fit en bond à l'extérieur du lit et appela Allen :

-Je pense qu'on devrait demander à Reever de se dépêcher, si lui il est devenu comme ça si rapidement, ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas tarder à régresser nous aussi !

Le jeune chat blanc rejoignit son ami, cherchant un moyen de sortir afin d'informer les membres du département scientifique de la situation « grave » dans laquelle se trouvait Kanda. Ils bondirent sur le meuble le plus haut et le plus prêt de la bouche d'aération et effectuèrent un saut qui, s'ordinaire, aurait semblé irréalisable, mais le désir à la fois de sortir et celui de se dépêcher leur permit d'y arriver. Lorsqu'ils furent loin, le kendoka souri en lui-même, fière de sa prouesse théâtrale et du tour qu'il avait joué aux deux intrus. Il alla au milieu du lit et se roula en boule avant de se coucher, se blottissant dans les couvertures encore chaudes, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point cela était agréable dormir, bercé par la douce odeur d'une femme, imprégnée dans les draps. Plus il se laissait entraîner par cette odeur, plus il semblait s'enfoncer dans un nuage de calme et de sérénité…Il ferma les yeux…expira longuement…puis s'endormi avec confiance comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait…

**Pardon pour ce court chapitre, le chapitre 6 comportera plus de chose, en tout cas je suis désolée pour la triste qualité de ce chapitre et je me rattraperais c'est juré !**

**En attendant, j'espère que ceux qui me liront m'excuseront et continueront à me donnez leurs avis ^^ encore gomen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Lavi et Allen courraient dans les couloirs, se hâtant pour délivrer la terrible nouvelle de la « transformation » de Kanda aux membre du département scientifique, mais sur le chemin, au tournant menant au bureau de leur cher superviseur, ils croisèrent le chemin de Lenalee, ou plutôt ses jambes, en effet, Lavi s'était, dans la précipitation, cogné contre les jambes de la jeune fille, cette dernière, regardant ce qui avait l'avait touché se baissa et afficha un sourire en voyant son ami. Elle le souleva sous le regard impuissant d'Allen, qui lui, avait réussi à s'arrêter avant de subir le même choc frontalier que le bookman. Il continua donc sa route, évitant au passage le regard des personnes qui circulaient dans les couloirs.

Lenalee avait prit le jeune roux dans ses bras, lui caressant la tête et lui parlant :

-Alors où tu étais allé petit coquin ? Comme si tu pouvais me répondre.

-« Je pourrais mais tu ne serais pas très contente… »

-Tu sais, je me demande ce que ça fait d'être un chat, ce serait pas mal si je me transformais…

-« Je te conseille pas, c'est pas aussi marrant que ça en a l'air. »

-J'aimerais que tu reste avec moi encore longtemps, tu t'amuserais beaucoup, tu sais.

-« Avec un peu de chance, dans peu de temps, ça m'arrivera »

Elle le leva vers ses lèvres et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête, puis, relevant le félin vers son nez, elle grimaça légèrement et leva Lavi, entre ses deux mains : « Sans vouloir te vexer, tu pu…Toi et moi on est bon pour un bon bain ! » Continua-t-elle en souriant. Le félin eu un sourire pervers et se dit en lui même :

« Un bain ?! Ensemble ?! Toi et moi ?! Finalement ça a du bon d'être un chat… »

Miranda venait de sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette en guise de vêtement et les cheveux attachés en arrière. Elle passa près du lit où était endormi Kanda et alla chercher des vêtements dans une penderie, elle en sortit du même genre que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter, une longue jupe noire ainsi qu'un chemisier noir à manche longue. Elle jeta un œil à son lit, voyant le félin endormi et blotti dans les couvertures. Elle s'approcha, s'assit légèrement sur le bord du lit et passa sa main dans la fourrure soyeuse et brillante du chat noir. Ce dernier ne remua même pas, plongé dans un sommeil tel, que même une explosion ne l'aurait réveillé. Elle sourit, attendrie, et se leva pour retourner dans la salle de bain. Kanda, compte à lui, était réellement encré dans un sommeil d'où personne n'aurait réussi à le faire sortir. Il respirait doucement, immobile et serein, faisant se soulever au rythme de sa respiration les couvertures qui lui procuraient de la chaleur…

Lenalee commença à faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire se trouvant dans la salle de bain, Lavi étant assis sur le rebord du lavabo, ou du moins ayant été posé sur le bord, il attendait, et se préparait psychologiquement. La jeune fille finissait de vérifier la température de l'eau, ainsi que les shampoing, savons et autres préparatifs, puis, elle saisit le félin, le posa sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de se déshabiller. Lavi se tourna, louant le ciel de ce qui lui arrivait. La jeune exorciste mit les pied dans l'eau, puis se submergea totalement. Elle sortit sa tête de l'eau, les cheveux trempée, puis prit le chat dans ses bras, ce qui eu pour effet de le tremper lui aussi :

-J'aurais imaginé devoir te tenir, d'habitude les chats n'aime pas l'eau.

-« Moi j'adore ça…surtout en ce moment… »

-Tu es tout sal, je vais te savonner un peu et te nettoyer.

-« Le paradis existe vraiment, merci mon Dieu, maintenant je sais pourquoi je me bats ! »

En pensant à cela, il ne remarquait pas qu'il se vidait littéralement de son sang par le nez, trop d'émotion d'un coup sans doute…

Allen lui n'avait pas la même chance, courant, haletant même, ne pensant qu'à sa « mission divine » d'avertir le corps scientifique de l'horrible découverte qu'ils avaient fait, lui et Lavi. Il arriva au seuil du bureau de Komui, entrant, il vit que le bureau avait tout de même été minimalement rangé : Rien par terre, sauf deux ou trois papiers, les livres dans un ordre précis, avec quelques uns sur le bureau, et les scientifiques en train de jouer aux apprentis sorciers. Allen les interpella au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à verser un liquide dans un bol bouillant, ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire tomber le liquide, qui fit un trou assez remarquable dans le sol. Le jeune exorciste monta sur la table où se trouvait tout l'attirail d'empoisonnement et commença à parler, haletant :

-C'est…terrible…

-Allen tu as couru ? Il y a un problème ?

-Kanda…transformé…en chat…méchant…griffer…

-Respire petit, et répète tout doucement…

-Méchant chat…Kanda…vrai…

-Quoi ?

-Kanda est devenu un vrai chat méchant !

-Ah ! Kanda s'est…Kanda s'est quoi ?!

-Il nous a attaqué.

-Impossible, il n'aurait du y avoir aucun effet secondaire, votre transformation n'a en rien détérioré votre esprit ou votre conscience.

-Mais, ça voudrait dire que Kanda aurait joué la comédie…

Un silence passa dans la pièce, pourquoi Kanda aurait-il joué la comédie, ce n'était bien évidemment pas dans ses habitudes, mais bien qu'en cherchant, aucun d'entre eux ne réussirent à répondre à cette question. Et pendant qu'ils continuaient à chercher, Kanda, lui, sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur…

Le kendoka ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis se leva, s'étirant de tout son long. La douce et agréable chaleur qu'il avait ressenti avait été remplacée par une sensation de froid et de vide. Miranda ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et, voyant son animal réveillé, elle s'assit près de lui, et ce dernier s'approcha, se recouchant en posant sa tête sur les jambes de la jeune femme.

-On dirait que tu commences à t'habituer à moi. Dit-elle en souriant

-« C'est vrai que ta présence ne m'est pas désagréable… »

Il se frotta à elle, cherchant un peu de la chaleur qu'il avait perdu à son réveil, et se colla un peu plus à ses jambes. Miranda, qui avait un peu faim prit le félin dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte, elle sortit et se mit en route pour le réfectoire…

…Recouvert de mousse et se faisant gratter le dos, Lavi n'avait aucune envie que ce moment presse fin, mais partagé entre son désir de continuer à se faire cajoler et son sens de la justice, il se battait contre lui-même. Mais après tout, que pouvait-il y faire ? Ce n'était qu'un homme ! A-t-on déjà demandé à un homme d'agir en complète possession de ses moyens alors qu'il est en plein bain avec une fille de rêve ?! C'était trop lui demandé, et qui plus est, bien trop cruel. Mais ce combat fut brusquement interrompu par un jet d'eau sur la tête du bookman, ce dernier ne pu que se remettre du choc en secouant sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place et histoire se sécher un peu. Il se tourna vers Lenalee, celle qui lui avait apparemment versé ce jet d'eau pour le rincer. Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi mouillée, elle passa ses mains sur ces derniers, faisait aller en arrière sa frange et découvrant son front. Elle secoua elle aussi sa tête, imitant son ami, puis terminant de se rincer, elle se leva, se couvrit avec une serviette et alla chercher une seconde serviette pour couvrir le félin. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'habilla, sécha Lavi et alla à son tour au réfectoire en compagnie de son ami, ce dernier d'ailleurs toujours dans les vaps en repensant à l'exquise expérience qu'il avait vécue.

Allen venait de sortir du bureau de son superviseur, n'ayant pas réussi à déterminer les raisons qu'avait eu Kanda de jouer la comédie, s'il l'avait fait, il résolu d'aller rejoindre LouFa, se remémorant la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de la jeune fille, puis s'arrêtant devant la porte, il gratta et attendit un instant. Lorsque la jeune scientifique ouvrit, elle l'accueillit avec un sourire des plus chaleureux. Elle le prit dans ses bras et ferma la porte avant de poser le chat blanc sur son lit. Ce dernier était défait, il semblait que la jeune fille avait dormi et que l'arrivée d'Allen l'avait réveillé. Ce pendant, elle se recoucha près du félin, ce dernier, tout aussi fatigué de son escapade dans les couloirs se coucha auprès de LouFa. Il se blotti un peu plus contre elle et commença à comprendre ce qu'aimait Lavi à se blottir contre Lenalee, la chaleur que dégageait la scientifique était agréable et reposante, ainsi, les deux jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir…

**Voilà ! Chapitre 6 terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai essayé de me rattraper pour ce qui était du chapitre 5, je souhaite donc que vous avez aimé. Surtout continuez à me donner votre avis en ce qui concerne ma fic. Bien, sur ce, à la prochaine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

La nuit n'avait pas tardé à tombé, et Allen était encré dans un sommeil des plus profond, blotti contre LouFa, tandis que ses deux autres amis, Kanda et Lavi, étaient en compagnie de deux jeunes femmes….

D'ailleurs, ces dernières étaient toutes les deux assises à la même table, leurs deux animaux se dévisageant. En réalité, c'était Lavi qui fixait le plus son compagnon, se demandant si ils était vraiment revenu à l'état sauvage, mais, à son étonnement, le kendoka était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme, bien qu'égal à lui-même : froid, distant, sauf envers Miranda, à qui il adressait des miaulements. Il se laissait caresser et ne bronchait même pas lorsqu'il était prit dans les bras. Lavi commença à se poser des question sur la véridicité de la théorie qu'il avait émise tout à l'heure, et il voulu en avoir le cœur net. Il se leva, monta sur la table et se mit à tourner autour de Kanda, feignant de vouloir jouer, il lui tirait les oreilles et lui lançait des coups de pattes, ce qui agaçait profondément le chat noir, puis Lenalee sourit devant cette scène :

-J'ai l'impression qu'il veulent jouer…

-« Tu parles ! Le seul à vouloir jouer ici, c'est lui… » Pensa Kanda

-Je suis d'accord, aller, vas t'amuser. Dit Miranda

-« Tu vas pas m'obliger à jouer avec cet abruti ! »

-aller ; zou, tu es trop tranquille ; vas t'amuser un peu.

-« Pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Mais étant donné le l'insistance de ces dames, il n'eut d'autre choix de céder et d'aller « s'amuser » avec Lavi, tout en traînant des pattes sur le chemin. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin et seuls pour que personne ne les entende, le bookman commença à parler :

-T'es bon acteur quand on y pense

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-La scène du chat sauvage de l'autre fois, c'était quoi ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles je te dis…

-et nous qui pensions qu'on allait terminer en chat sauvage et stupide !

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'élaborer des théories fumantes de ce genre…

-Ok…alors, la raison ?

-Raison de quoi ?

-De ce changement d'attitude…

-Rien de très flagrant, je suis toujours comme ça.

-Kanda Yuu qui avoue qu'il est un monstre de sauvagerie et de froideur ?! Non, j'y crois pas…

-Et de toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie que toi et Moyashi vous me fassiez chier pendant mon sommeil.

-Quel cruauté…j'espère au moins que tu as bien profité…

Kanda se retourna vers son interlocuteur, le regard interrogateur. Que voulait dire le bookman par « profiter » ?

-Je ne comprend pas…profiter de quoi ?

-Fais pas l'innocent, même toi tu as quelques faiblesses pour ce qui est des femmes…

-Hein ?

-Quand on est sorti moi et Allen, Miranda était dans la douche, elle a du sortir et être très légèrement vêtue, non…Hein Yuu…

Le bookman avait prononcé ces mots de façon assez sadique, Kanda quand a lui ne comprit, puis la vision de Miranda en serviette de bain, le fit rougir, mais heureusement la fourrure empêchait de voir cette couleur apparaître sur son visage.

-Pour ta gouverne, je dormais, et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

-Tu dormais ?! T'es pas normal comme mec, même moi je m'endormirais pas dans la chambre d'une femme !

-Et toi, t'as « profité » comme tu dis ?

-Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends !

Il avança fièrement, dépassant de quelques centimètres son interlocuteur :

-Même, que j'ai pris un bain avec elle !

Kanda se figea sur place, encore sous le choc, puis reprenant ses esprits, il interpella le bookman :

-Tu as pris un bain avec Lenalee ?! Toi ?! Et elle ?! Vous ?!

-Oui, et c'était très bien ! Moi, contrairement à toi, je suis pas constipé en ce qui concerne la gente féminine, j'ai même une cote d'enfer !

-T'as de la chance que j'ai pas mon mugen…

-Enfin bon, je ne vais pas me vanter, ça ferait encore plus de mal à ta virilité…

-Lavi, ta gueule…

-Mais tu sais, les femmes qui aimaient les esquimaux comme toi ont disparus, maintenant elles préfèrent les boute-en-train, les beaux gosses toujours de bonne humeur, moi, mais la timidité c'est normal chez les hommes…ainsi que la jalousie…

-Une seconde, tu t'imagines que moi je serais jaloux d'un borgne emmerdeur comme toi ?

Le ton sur lequel Kanda avait prononcé ces mots était assez moqueur et arrogant, Lavi se retourna vers le chat noir, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, ils étaient bien partis pour se lancer dans un débat qui aurait pour fin des grognements et des coups de griffes, mais l'arrivée de Lenalee les coupa dans leur élan, ce qui les força à se calmer pour ne pas trahir leurs vrais identités.

Lavi se dirigea vers sa maîtresse, passant près de Kanda et lui adressant un regard tout en lui chuchotant :

-Une autre fois…miaou…

-Quand tu veux…

Lenalee retourna vers la table où l'attendait Miranda, suivi de Lavi et Kanda, la jeune femme avait déjà commandé et avait attendu son amie pour commencer, elle posa une assiette pleine de poisson mais bien évidemment, Kanda n'y toucha pas, contrairement à Lavi qui avait beaucoup d'appétit. Le félin noir fit un bon et monta sur la table, et chercha du regard une chose qui pourrait être « mangeable » à son sens, puis il tomba sur quelque chose d'intéressant…

Etrangement, Miranda avait commandé du soba, mais elle n'y avait pas touché, ce fut l'aliment qui attira le kendoka, d'ailleurs, il le finit sans en laisser une miette. Pour dire la vérité, ce début de vie dans la peau d'un chat lui avait ouvert l'appétit, cependant il ne souhaitait pas se nourrir de n'importe quoi. Lorsqu'il fut rassasié, il alla se coucher sur les jambes de sa propriétaire, sous le regard satisfait et moqueur de Lavi. Ce dernier, qui avait aussi terminé de manger alla se poster sur les jambes de Lenalee, se frottant contre cette dernière, et défiant son ami du regard. Kanda se leva, agacé, et se dirigea vers le bookman, se penchant assez près pour lui parler sans que personne n'entende :

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherche à faire ?

-Rien, je continu notre petit débat de tout à l'heure…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Montre moi ce que tu sais faire, Mr l'esquimau.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Quelles sont les limites ?

-Aucune, vas jusqu'où tu peux, et on verra si tu fais mieux que moi…

-ça n'a rien à voir avec la popularité ça…

-Mais c'est marrant, dis tout de suite que t'as peur.

-Ta gueule, tu vas rien comprendre à ce qui t'arrive…

Kanda retourna vers Miranda, puis commença lui aussi à se frotter à elle, Lavi s'assit sur les jambes de Lenalee et se frotta à la poitrine de la jeune fille, jetant des regards triomphants à son opposant. Ce dernier miaulait en se collant à Miranda, la jeune femme le prenant dans ses bras et le caressant. Il ne voulait pas perdre contre Lavi, mais ne savait pas réellement jusqu'où il pourrait aller…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les deux félins étaient à court d'idée, Lenalee et Miranda ne savait pas ce qui rendait leurs deux animaux si câlins, elles s'en étonnaient mais ne savaient comment réagir. Lavi et Kanda, quant à eux, étaient toujours au même stade : l'un couché sur les jambes, et l'autre sur les épaules, quand Lavi, qui était perché sur les épaules de Lenalee, commença à s'inquiéter pour sa victoire, il se pencha pour réfléchir et entrevit le décolleté de la jeune fille, puis une idée lui vint en tête, il se tourna vers le chat noir, et même si son sourire ne se voyait pas, on pouvait percevoir, pendant un instant, l'aura maléfique de cette idée.

Il avança vers le décolleté et se glissa à l'intérieur. Kanda faillit s'étouffer, et Lenalee, bien entendu, retira immédiatement l'intrus de ses vêtements. Cependant, il avait atteint son but, il était impossible que Kanda fasse la même chose, car, bien évidemment, lorsqu'ils redeviendraient humains, dans le cas où le kendoka aurait eu le courage de reproduire cet acte, Lavi ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler ce geste déplacer, lui faisant honte jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Et comme la raison le prédisait, Kanda ne put en faire de même, il avait perdu, certes, mais contre la pire des traîtrises, qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire payer à son précurseur. Enfin, il s'agissait tout de même d'une petite victoire car juste après avoir été expulsé du soutien gorge de Lenalee, cette dernière se mit à disputer le chat roux.

La fin de cette première journée se profilait, mais il restait deux jours avant que nos amis exorcistes ne puissent retrouver leurs véritables apparences…

**Ayé ! chapter 7 finish !!!! j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuerez à suivre, surtout donnez moi votre avis et à la prochaine ^^ ciao**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aucun personnage de cette fiction ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de Hoshino Katsura, j'espère que vous aimerez ma fic, sur ce, bonne lecture et enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 8 :**

****Le jour se levait à peine sur les bâtiments de la congrégation, peu de personnes étaient réveillées, mais la vie reprenait peu à peu dans les couloirs. Dans ce silence matinal, là où l'habituel monotonie se donnait rendez-vous avec le calme, on entendait des miaulements familiers…

Lavi était le premier debout, savourant au côté de Lenalee le petit déjeuner. Sa victoire de la veille lui avait rendu sa bonne humeur de d'habitude. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il était dans le corps d'un chat, pourtant, aussi désagréable que cela soit, il se sentait plus libre, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à se soucier des missions ou de son grand-père. De plus, la présence de Lenalee le mettait tout aussi de bonne humeur, surtout que quelques heures auparavant, il avait eu le plaisir de bénéficier d'un bon bain en sa compagnie.

Dans la chambre de Miranda, Kanda était déjà réveillé lui aussi, cependant, il était debout depuis plusieurs heures, bien avant Lenalee et Lavi. C'était un réflexe qu'il avait gardé, bien qu'étant devenu un chat. Il était couché sur la couverture, près de sa maîtresse, celle-ci encore assoupi. Il la regardait respirer doucement, quelques mèches brunes tombant sur son visage. Il songea aux évènements de la veille et au fait que les instants qu'il avait passé en tant que félin avaient été les plus tranquilles de sa vie d'exorciste, mais cela n'allait pas durer, il le savait, car selon le délais qu'il avait imposé au département scientifique, il ne lui restait qu'un jour et quelques heures avant de retrouver sa forme initiale, non pas que cela le dérangeait, mais il s'était rendu compte que vivre dans la peau d'un chat était agréable. Cependant, il n'allait pas remercier les scientifiques pour autant, il voulait redevenir humain, mais son statut d'animal de compagnie se montrait être des plus reposant et il voulait en profiter encore un peu. Miranda se réveilla à son tour, elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que le chat noir était déjà réveillé, elle plaça les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage derrière son oreille et caressa le félin, qui ronronna…Ronronner, c'est une chose que Kanda avait, en peu de temps, prit l'habitude de faire, un léger effet secondaire sans doute, mais ça lui était égal, car la seule chose qu'il espérait c'était que cette habitude ne lui reste pas lorsqu'il redeviendrait humain…

De son côté, Allen se remettait doucement de sa torpeur, couché près de LouFa, cette dernière dormait encore profondément. Le chat blanc était blotti contre elle, profitant de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Il aurait aimé rester dans cette position encore quelques heures, cependant la scientifique remua, le faisant sortir de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se trouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille, cette dernière lui souriait. Elle se redressa, mit ses lunettes et se leva. Allen en fit de même, s'étirant de tout son long, puis d'un bon, il sauta sur la table de chevet où était posé la tige avec laquelle il avait joué, en effet, mine de rien, cette tige l'intriguait au plus haut point qu'il s'en sentait ridicule, pourtant, il appréciait de jouer avec et le son que faisait la clochette au bout l'amusait. Il joua avec un moment jusqu'à ce que LouFa vienne en sa direction et prenne possession de l'objet, l'agitant devant le nez du félin. Ils jouèrent ensemble quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où l'estomac légendaire d'Allen se mit à gronder, et bien évidemment, on ne résiste pas à l'appel de son estomac. Le jeune chat blanc alla donc en direction de la porte, miaulant assez pour faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il voulait sortir. Cette dernière se leva, prit le chat dans ses bras et sortit pour se mettre en direction du réfectoire…

Lavi et Lenalee étaient encore en train de déjeuner quand LouFa arriva dans la pièce, elle alla commander puis alla s'asseoir sur une table en face de celle de la jeune fille. Allen dévora en peu de temps ce que lui avait prit la scientifique, réclamant par la suite plus. Etonnée, la jeune fille se leva malgré tout et alla lui chercher plus de nourriture. Lavi, levant son museau de l'assiette posée devant lui, remarqua la présence de son ami sur la table en face, ce dernier, en l'absence de LouFa, jouait avec la clochette qu'avait laissée cette dernière, il se leva alors et fit un bond pour atteindre le rebord de la table. Lorsqu'il arriva en face de son ami, il chuchota pour que personne ne puisse les entendre :

-Allen, alors la forme ? -Oui, ça peut aller, dis-moi, tu aurais vu Kanda ? -Non, Mr grincheux a du être vexé de ce qui s'est passé hier et n'a pas voulu venir nous voir.

-Hier ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ah mon petit Allen, c'est une looooongue histoire qui n'est pas de ton âge !

-Lavi, j'espère que tu n'as rien fait de pervers ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre.

-Lavi qu'est-ce que…

Mais les paroles du chat blanc furent stoppées lorsqu'il leva la tête vers la sortie du réfectoire, il s'en dégageait une odeur sucrée, appétissante, irrésistible… Allen ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers cette odeur, prenant avec lui son jouet. Lavi ne put rien faire à part suivre son jeune ami, mais à peine avaient-ils traversé le seuil de la porte qu'ils se retrouvaient prisonniers d'un sac. Malgré tous leurs efforts, les coups de griffes, les miaulements et même les cris, tout cela étaient vain. Ils entendirent des voix familières, sans réussir à les reconnaître. Puis l'une d'elle dit :

-Tu as réussi à trouver Kanda ?

-Oui, il est dans ce sac, mais mieux vaut se dépêcher avant qu'il ne déchire complètement le tissu.

Les deux voix furent remplacer par des bruits de pas, les assaillants courraient…Puis les pas s'arrêtèrent, et l'odeur sucrée qu'Allen avait senti fut remplacée par une odeur nauséabonde, presque écoeurante. Les deux félins prisonniers du sac commencèrent à avoir la nausée, leur tête se faisant plus lourde, et leur esprit devenant de plus en plus confus. Allen fut le premier à perdre connaissance, puis les grognements et les hérissements extérieur signifiant que Kanda lui aussi avait perdu connaissance. Lavi fut le dernier à s'évanouir…

_« Lavi, Kanda, Allen ? » _Il s'agissait de la voix de Reever, il était debout, regardant les trois jeunes gens. Lavi essaya de se redresser, se grattant la tête, il passa sa main sur son visage…sa main ? Le bookman regarda avec fascination ce membre qui lui avait tant manqué. Il se toucha le visage, passa sa main dans les cheveux, examina ses oreilles. Il n'y avait plus rien, ni fourrure, ni oreilles de chat, ni museau ! Il était humain ! Il regarda dans son dos au cas où il lui restait la queue, mais non, elle avait aussi disparu. Il regarda autour de lui, Allen et Kanda avaient eux aussi repris leur forme initiale. Le rouquin se dirigea vers Allen en le secouant :

-Allen, on est humain ! On est humain !

-Hein…euh, quoi ?

Lavi se leva d'un bon : « On est redevenu humain ! »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, Lavi étaient observés par tous les membres du département scientifique, puis il se regarda lui-même et remarqua qu'il était nu, avec pour seul vêtement le collier que lui avait attribué Lenalee (gros fantasme inavouable de la fan-girl que je suis *µ*) puis il se rassit, avec un rire nerveux :

-Euh…où sont nos vêtements ?

Reever demanda à l'un des chercheurs d'apporter les uniformes qu'ils avaient laissés lors de leur transformation, entre temps, Kanda s'étaient aussi réveillé, et ils allèrent se changer. Lorsqu'il ressorti Kanda passa près de Reever, ce dernier sentit des sueurs froides lui parcourir le dos. Le kendoka ne dit rien, il passa son chemin avec l'intention de ne pas revenir de si tôt....

Quelques heures avaient passées depuis que les "chats" avaient disparus. Les filles commençaient à s'inquiéter pour leur animal de compagnie, elles se mirent à les chercher chacune de leur côté jusqu'à ce qu'elles se croisent dans les couloirs. Ayant un objectif commun, elles se mirent donc à chercher ensemble, mais après plusieurs heures de recherche vaines, elles laissèrent trois jeunes femmes se séparèrent, à la fois tristes et déçues de ne pas avoir retrouvé leurs animaux...

Lenalee se mit à marcher en direction de sa chambre, des larmes perlant sur ses yeux, elle marcha en regardant le sol, et se cogna contre quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle se redressa en s'excusant, elle aperçu Lavi:

-Lenalee, ça va?

-Lavi, euh...oui, je vais bien...

-Tu pleure?

-ah, ahem, c'est parce que j'ai perdu mon chat...

-Ton chat? _*Air de quelqu'un qui n'est pas au courant*_

-Oui, mais assez parler de moi, c'était comment en Alaska?

-Alask...ah eh, c'était bien, il faisait froid, Yuu était dans son élément on va dire.

Le bookman se mit à rire, il fut ensuite suivi par Lenalee, mais le rire de la jeune fille s'arrêta quand son regard se posa sur le cou de Lavi, en effet, il avait négligé de retirer le collier que lui avait mit Lenalee. Ce fut comme si une illumination divine avait traversée l'esprit de la jeune fille, tout prit un sens dans sa tête:

-Lavi je...

-Lenalee, je voulais te dire que...enfin...je suis content d'être avec toi.

-Quoi?

-Je suis content d'être avec toi, ici, peut-être que tu as eu l'impression ces dernier temps que moi, Allen, Kanda, ou les autres, on s'éloignait, mais tu dois savoir qu'on sera toujours là si tu en a besoin...Je serais toujours là pour toi...

Lenalee comprit alors que Lavi et son cher chat ne faisait qu'un, le collier, ce qu'il venait de dire, seul le chat avec qui elle avait été pendant ces dernières heures en savait assez pour lui tenir un tel discours, elle sourit d'abord en elle-même, puis rougit en pensant aux bains qu'elle avait pris avec lui, mais malgré tout, elle avait aimé se confier à Lavi, même si ce dernier avait profité de la situation pendant un moment. Elle passa pès du bookman en souriant, puis lui frappa légèrement l'arrière de la tête, ce qui étonna ce dernier, mais il ne dit rien:

-Lavi?

-aïe...oui?

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien...

Il la regardait s'éloigner tout en mettant la main sur la tête, massant la partie arrière que la jeune fille avait frappé, puis, tout en continuant à marcher, elle lui adressa une dernière parole: "au fait, très jolie collier."

-quel collier?

Il mit sa main sur son cou et senti la clochette, un sentiment de malaise monta en lui, Lenalee l'avait percé à jour, mais il était heureux, il reprit sa route, enlevant son collier et le rangeant dans la poche de son uniforme...

LouFa était entre temps revenue dans sa chambre, elle se sentait triste de ne pas retrouver son chat blanc, lorsque quelqu'un frappa:

-Qui est-ce?

-C'est Allen, ouvre s'il te plait.

Surprise, la jeune fille alla ouvrir, rougissant dès qu'elle aperçut le jeune garçon:

-Allen-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venu te voir.

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, elle sentit ses joues rougir de plus belle, puis elle le fit entrer, ce dernier avait dans les mains un plateau avec des tasses. Il les posa sur la table de chevet et s'assit près de LouFa.

-Allen-kun, comment as-tu su que j'était ici?

-euh...ce n'est pas très important, je suis venu te voir, c'est le plus important non?

Le sourire d'Allen dissuada la scientifique de poser plus de question, elle attrapa l'une des tasses et la tendit à Allen. Ce dernier la saisit et commença à boire. LouFa regardait Allen avec étonnement, comment avait-il pu savoir où se trouvait sa chambre? Elle observa longuement le jeune garçon, puis lorsque ce dernier se leva pour poser sa tasse, une chose tomba de sa poche. La chute de cet objet se termina par le chant de la clochette. LouFa ramassa l'objet et regarda Allen avec étonnement et suspiçion:

-Allen-kun, où as-tu eu ceci?

-Ahem, euh, je...je l'ai trouvé dans...hum...dans...dans le bureau de Komui! Oui, il était par terre!

-Komui? C'est étrange...

LouFa ne croyait en rien ce que lui disait Allen, puis, une pensée traversa son esprit, elle saisit l'objet, le tendit devant le nez du jeune homme en l'agitant. Ce dernier le suivait du regard, comme si une pulsion animal voulait bondir hors de lui pour attraper cette clochette...cette fichu clochette...remuante...brillante...attirante...Ne pouvant résister face à son instinct, il bondit, tombant sur le jeune fille.

-A-Allen-kun?!

-LouFa...Pardon, je suis vraiment désole!

Le jeune garçon se redressa en s'excusant, LouFa se lit à rire, la pensée qui lui avait traversée l'esprit s'avoua être vraie, elle s'était imaginée que le chat blanc qui lui avait tenu compagnie se trouvait être Allen, et la réaction de ce dernier affirma ce qu'elle pensait.

-Tu es le gentil chat blanc pas vrai?

-Oui...écoute je...

-Non...je suis contente, je pensais qu'il était partit, mais étant donné que c'est toi...je suis simplement contente...

Son regard semblait pourtant triste, Allen se sentait mal, il la regarda, puis se leva pour saisir la deuxième tasse posée sur la table de chevet, il la tendit à LouFa en souriant. Cette dernière la saisie, regardant à son tour l'exorciste, elle lui sourie en retour et but le contenue de la tasse. Lorsqu'elle posa la tasse, ce fut comme son coeur était léger, elle reposa son regard sur Allen reprit la clochette en la remuant devant ce dernier:"Tu veux jouer?" La seule réponse du jeune homme fut un rire suivit d'un "miaou..." ...

Miranda était désespérée, elle se sentait mal d'avoir perdu son animal, elle se sentait encore plus inutile qu'avant parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu conserver cet animal. Elle marchait, déambulant dans les couloirs en se demandant où son ami avait bien pu aller. Elle croisa alors Kanda, regardant à travers une fenêtre, lorsqu'il la vit arriver, étrangement, il la salua. La jeune femme, surprise par ce geste, lui répondit malgré tout. Elle voulut avancer mais ne put s'empêcher de poser une question au kendoka:

-Kanda, aurais-tu vu un chat noir par hasard?

Le regard froid du jeune homme se posa sur la jeune femme, elle se senti tout à coup mal à l'aise et s'excusa:

-P-pardon, c'était stupide comme question, je...pardon!

Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons mais Kanda l'arrêta :

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ce chat, il ne reviendra pas ici...

-Que...Tu l'as vu partir?

-On peut dire ça comme ça...

-Je...je vois...merci...

Elle se mit en route pour reprendre son chemin mais la voix de Kanda la stoppa une seconde fois:

-Miranda...

-Euh...oui?

-Tu es une bonne exorciste...

Le regard de la jeune femme sembla s'illuminer, Yuu Kanda venait de lui faire un compliment, et ce sans aucune raison apparente, elle se mit à sourire et à rougir en même temps:

-Merci...

-Mais ne crois pas que c'est une raison pour te relâcher, je ne veux pas te voir te plaindre ou te lamenter, je n'ai pas besoin d'une exorciste faiblarde et inutile...

-O-Oui. _*un compliment suivi d'un reproche, c'était trop beau pour durer...-_-"*_

La jeune femme regarda longuement le kendoka, le reflet de ses yeux à la lumière était magnifique, le même regard que son chat. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors, le soleil matinal la rendait de bonne humeur en plus de ce que lui avait dit Kanda, puis elle se tourna vers ce dernier et lui sourit. Le jeune homme détourna son regard en lâchant son traditionnel "tch..." mais bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il était heureux de voir un sourire se former sur visage de Miranda, et cela ne la rendit que plus heureuse lorsqu'un léger sourire se profila sur le visage du Kendoka...

La vie des trois garçon en tant que chat n'avait durée qu'un jour et quelques heures, pourtant, ils avaient chacun à leur manière, profité de de cette courte période, des liens s'étant formés, ou renforcés, ils reprenaient le cours normal de leur existence, aussi normale puisse-t-elle être...

**Voilà! C'est terminé, j'espère que ça aura plus à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'à la fin. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je les remerci chaleureusement.**

**A la prochaine, masaari-san  
**


	9. petit epilogue

**Petit épilogue**

Le département scientifique avait retrouvé leur laboratoire, cependant la mésaventure avec Allen ne leur avait pas servit de leçon, en effet, on entendait s'échapper des cris d'animaux et des rires à la Einstein « IL EST VIVANT !!!! MOUAHAHAHAHA !!! »

Il était clair que les trois garçons ne s'approcheraient pas du laboratoire tant que les scientifiques seraient dans un trip de transformation animal, car comme on dit :

« Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide »

**Voilà, c'est vraiment la fin cette fois, je ne pouvais pas laisser les scientifiques dans une fin pareille, j'espère donc que vous avez aimé, bye !! **


End file.
